heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Betrayals
In this event, he/she gets betrayed by family member, or someone close to them who reveals himself/herself as the villain. But betrayals have a Heroic side - In some situations, some villain betrays other villain and takes hero/heroine side in the unexpected moment. In some other cases a pawn of the main villain betrays their master and joins the heroic side instead. Examples *Anakin Skywalker betrays Emperor Palpatine to save his son. *Robocop gets betrayed by Lt. Hedgecock to follow Dick Jones' orders to destroy him. Add link *Milo Thatch betrayed by Rourke. *The Powerpuff Girls betrayed by Mojo Jojo. *Yugi Muoto betrayed by Weevil Underwood. *Discord betrayed by Tirek. *Peter Rabbit reveals the truth and says he has no idea where Zanzibar is and everything he said was a lie, breaking his friends' hearts in The New Adventures of Peter Rabbit. *Wendy the Good Little Witch betrayed by Casper for accidentally telling his uncles that her aunts can't use their magic. *Mystery Inc. betrayed by any villian. *Karai betrays Tiger Claw to save turtles. *Quasimodo betrayed Judge Claude Frollo by saving Esmeralda from getting burned at stake. *Melody betrayed by Morgana who takes her mother hostage, and she tricked her into stealing from her grandfather King Triton. The wicked sea witch then traps Melody in a ice cave to kill her before leaving. *Jason Johnston and Gunther Gibson are both betrayed by Christopher, who has been working for Quincy Maroone all along. *Andrew Waltrip and Mrs. Leary are betrayed by Tabitha Harperstein, who tells them that she killed Andrew's parents yesterday. *Anna betrayed by Hans and locked in the room to freeze. *Campion betrays Woundwort to protect Watership Down. *Tarzan betrays the gorillas by fighting and overpowering an enraged Kerchak to protect his new human friends. Clayton later betrays Tarzan by revealing he planned to cage the apes from the beginning. *Lando Calrissian betrays Han Solo by selling him, Princess Leia and Chewbacca out to Darth Vader. *Scar betrays Mufasa by attacking him on the paws, making him fall off the cliff and sending him to his death. *Cale Tucker and Akima being betrayed by Korso and Preed who are working for the Drej. *Scooge McDuck and the gang betrayed by Dijon the thief who works for Merlock the magician who wants the Treasure of Collie Baba. *Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch betray Ultron that he wants to destroy the world instead of killing the Avengers. *The Autobots gets betrayed by Sentinel Prime who waged a deal with Megatron to bring all the surviving Decepticons to Earth by using the space pillars to create a Space Bridge to bring Cybertron to Earth and enslave the human race to rebuild Cybertron. *Diego betrays Soto's pack and takes on Manny's side. *Kovu betrays Zira and Outsiders, because he didn't kill Simba and allowed him to escape. *Lindsay has been betrayed by Heather after she used her as a pawn. *Twilight Sparkle has been betrayed by Flash Sentry, who was under the spell of The Dazzlings. *Pinocchio has been betrayed by Stromboli after Stromboli locks Pinocchio in a birdcage and threatens him to perform around the world. *George Newton has been betrayed by Dr. Herman Varnick to bring his dog Beethoven to be euthanize. *Tom Tucker has been betrayed by Diane Simmons who murdered James Woods, Derek Wilcox, Stephanie, Priscilla and Muriel Goldman and she framed him. *Alain has been betrayed by Lysandre who began attacking Lumiose City and captured Ash. *Nicholas Lorenz and his film crew are betrayed by Michelle Walters, who strikes a nerve among them by sabotaging the film project's script. *James McCloud and Peppy Hare are betrayed by Pigma Dengar who's working for Andross. *Malcolm Corley has been betrayed by Adrian Ripburger who wanted to take over the Corley Motors and produces Minivans instead of Motorcycles. Quotes Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Darth Vader standing up to Emperor Palpatine.png|Anakin Skywalker betrays Emperor Palpatine to save his son. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-6873.jpg|Milo Thatch betrayed by Rourke, who reveals he planned to steal the Heart of Atlantis from the very beginning. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7743.jpg|Diego betrays Soto and the pack to protect Manny. lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6618.jpg|Kovu betrays Zira and Outsiders, because he didn't kill Simba and allowed him to escape. Hans betraying Anna revealing his true colors.png|Anna being betrayed by Hans, who reveals he never loved her, he was just manipulating her for the throne. He then locks her in the room to freeze to death. Karai Betrays Tiger Claw to save Turtles.png|Karai betrays Tiger Claw to save the turtles. Robocop_gets_betrayed_by_Lt._Hedgecock.jpg|Robocop being betrayed by Lt. Hedgecock to follow Dick Jones' orders to destroy him. Percy being betrayed by Diesel 10.png|Percy betrayed by Diesel 10 who invades the SteamWorks. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8306.jpg|Hades spitefully reveals to Hercules that Megara was working for him all along, crushing the now weakened Herc even more than he already is. Tad & Sara realizing Max Mordon's betrayal.png|Tad Stones and Sara Lavrof betrayed by Max Mordon who reveals himself to be a mercenary after the Idol of Immortality. Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7011.jpg|Buck feels betrayed, upon learning that Rico is actually a mercenary who was working for Alameda Slim all along. Untitled-01_18_00.jpg|Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch being betrayed by Ultron who said that they would help him destroy the Avengers but Ultron wants to destroy the world. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8194.jpg|Tarzan betrayed by Clayton who plans to cage all the apes before locking him in the brig. Star-wars5-movie-screencaps.com-10425.jpg|Han Solo, Princess Leia and Chewbacca betrayed by Lando Calrissian, who sells them out to Darth Vader. Cale & Akima betrayed by Korso and Preed.jpg|Cale Tucker and Akima Kunimoto betrayed by Korso and Preed, who reveal themselves to be working for the Drej. Wild-kratts-creature-christmas-tied-up.png|The Wild Kratts betrayed by the villains. Herbert is betrayed.jpg|Herbert the Warthog is betrayed by Victor the Crocodile, into making a humongous watermelon to destroy the waterhole Racoon revealing his true nature to Surly.jpg|Surly betrayed by Raccoon who reveals that he intends to sabotage the nut heist from succeeding in order to maintain his position. 161.png|Woody, Jessie and Bullseye are betrayed by Stinky Pete, who is determined to do whatever it takes to get to the Tokyo museum, even if the rest of the gang doesn't want to go. File:Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Pinocchio is betrayed by Stromboli, who is determined to make him perform around the world. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events